Episode 4 - Ruby, Chomper and The Supercat Fan Club! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Ruby, Chomper and The Supercat Fan Club!" (With a picture of Puppy Krypto holding the sky color stone in his paw and flying then the episode begins inside the Supercat Fan Club Headquarters with the Supercat Fan Club waiting for Streaky) Squeaky: (Sighs) Where's Uncle Streaky? We want to show him the new Secret Handshake that we just made up. It might be too hard for us to handle but... (Thinks about it) Nikki: Is Supercat ever coming here? Ramone: Streaky you know he's not coming. He went to the Great Valley with Superdog. Puff: Yeah. Some Gateway that can take us all too that place filled with Dinosaurs. Squeaky: I didn't believe he'd showed up. Nikki: Nether would we. Ramone: Show us that secret handshake again, Squeaky. Puff: Yeah show us. Squeaky: Okay. Just do what I do and then we'll be heading down the portal to the Great Valley. Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Okay! Squeaky: First... Paws Down! (They do so) Next... Paws Up! (They do so) Then... Wag your tail! (They do so) And work the booty! (They do so) Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Oh Supercat Oh Supercat we pledge our hearts to you! We cheerfully are as fateful as true as deep as you! S-U-P-E-R-C-A-T! GOOO SUPERCAT!!! (Then the mirror portal opens up as the gateway to the great valley has been opened) Squeaky: It works! Nikki: We know the secret handshake and the new national anthem for Supercat! Squeaky: Come on, yous guys! You all know what that means... Supercat here we come! Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: To the Great Valley we do so! Supercat Fan Club go! (They all do so as they run up to the gateway to the great valley as we cut to the place called The Mysterious Beyond where seven Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol along with their Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby as they are with their longneck friend Ali hatching a plan of the strategy) Ali: (Coughs and Gags) Oh don't you just love all this fresh air? Puppy Krypto: Yeah, about as much as we love Red Claw. Ruby: Arm canisters, Sweet Bubble. Sweet Bubble: Arming, Ruby! Canisters armed. Ali: (Handed all the Sky color stones to The Pup Star Patrol) Yer all loaded, Sugar Puppies. Puppy Brainy Barker: Good. Let’s synchronize the old watches. [Put arms together, and their digital watches synch up automatically.] Puppy Krypto: Okay. Meet you at the usual. If anybody’s late, jam back to the Great Valley. Check? All: Check! Ali: Good luck, you guys! All Seven Super Puppies and Prehistoric Pals: Let's do it to it! (Does their secret handshake as they all headed to where the sharpteeth are at while Ali does her thing) Puppy Bull Dog: Blimey. Must've forgotten the welcome mat. Puppy Tusky Husky: We've got to find another way in. Krypto spots the sharpteeth with his see-through vision and He, and the other six super puppies takes a pipe and throws it at a security camera, causing the Sharpteeth guarding it to leave and investigate. Puppy Krypto: Juice time! Pup Star Patrol immediately dashes up the wall and into the hanger, but stops short to see a couple of cauldrons of molten metal below. Another transport comes in right behind him, pushing the pile of scrap metal in the entrance towards The Pup Star Patrol Puppy Hot Dog: Bad move, guys. Mondo bad move! Pup Star Patrol tries to ride up the pile of scrap as it falls over the ledge and jumps off before falling over himself and hangs onto a crane. It moves and The Pup Star Patrol gets a good look at the sharpteeth production line. In the near by factory, Ali rushes in but gasps when she spots the sharpteeth flyers closing in the ducks Red Sharptooth: ROARS!!!!!! Green Sharptooth: ROARS!!!!!!! Sharpteeth walk off again, Ali rips off the casing to the substation and looks at her watch. Ali: 19... 18... 17... camera pans over to The Pup Star Patrol who swings to a rope and slides down to solid ground and rushes to a cover to avoid being seen by a mountain sharptooth. Puppy Krypto: 8... 7... 6... Littlefoot: 5... 4... 3... Ali: 2... 1... 0! pulls a lever at the substation. The buildings lights go dark and The Pup Star Patrol started tiptoeing around inside, placing their explosive canisters on the floor All Seven Super Puppies: Ciao! Sweet Bubble is displaying a holographic GPS of the factory Ruby: Come on, Super Puppies... Get out of there... [Sharpteeth overhead detects her and starts biting. Chomper and Ruby runs off. Inside, The Pup Star Patrol are running away while the sharpteeth chases them down and try to give chase. They ducked around a corner and they stop when they can no longer see him.] Puppy Krypto: Yo, Sharpteeth! Looks like you could use a shower! [Overhead, The Pup Star Patrol releases the rope on the crane, dumping a pile of scrap metal onto the sharpteeth runs off again, dropping another canister before more lasers start firing at them.] Puppy Tail Terrier: Yikes! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Uh-oh! This dump is getting crowed! Pup Star Patrol pauses as sharpteeth rush at them from both sides. A Sharpteeth bites a miniature homing missile. They rush towards the others and jumps straight up in time to dodge the missile. They rush back again when it turns around. The Pup Star Patrol pulls out the Sky Color Stones Puppy Krypto: Warp time! (The Pup Star Patrol took Ali, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike back to the Great Valley leaving Chomper and Ruby behind) Chomper: Come on, Ruby! Let's catch up to them back to the Great Valley. Ruby: Alright. Sweet Bubble, prepare for- (Then she and Chomper saw Ichy and Dil headed this way toward them) Chomper and Ruby: (Gasps) Ichy: Well, well, well... What do we have here? Dil: Looks like we got some two appetizers! Ichy: Lord Red Claw would be so pleased once we brought back our lunch! change; The Great Valley, night. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ali and Spike flies out of the slide and hit the tree star pile Ali: Oowie! I feel like I’ve been dragged through a knothole, so to speak. Shorty: Hey did you guys nail the Mysterious Beyond of a factory? Ali: Well, honey, I don’t know. I had to make a very unladylike retreat. Thanks, sugar! pulls Ali up as she stands up Ali: (Gasps) Oh mah stars! I'm just falling apart! Shorty: Where are The Pup Star Patrol? Ali: Well last time we saw them, they... All Seven Super Puppies: CANNONBALL!!! (Lands on the tree star pile and laughs by barking) Puppy Krypto: That was seismic! Talk about fireworks! Right, Ali? Where are Chomper and Ruby? Littlefoot: They've been caught by the army of sharpteeth back at the mysterious beyond. Puppy Krypto: We've got to go back! Ducky: Krypto, wait! You're gonna need the sky color stones to go save them. You must. You must. changes; The Mysterious Beyond Red Claw: I know the Super Puppies would come for you, dear fast runner. And when they do, I have a surprise. Screech: Here it is, Red Claw. Enough memory to duplicate human complexity. Red Claw: Excellent, Screech. Install it. installs the pink paint by splashing it toward Dil the Belly Dragger exactly like Ruby's color and the purple paint by splashing it toward Ichy exactly like Chomper's color Red Claw: I don't suppose you'd tell me exactly the location of the Great Valley? Chomper: (Speaks Sharptooth to Screech, Thud and Red Claw by roaring) Sub Title: "We won't tell you where Great Valley is!" Ruby: Sure we will... When you get a life! paint effects on Ichy and Dil making their colors look exactly like Chomper and Ruby Dil (Ruby): When you get a life! Ruby and Chomper: (Gasps) Ichy (Chomper): (Chomps on the bugs like the buzzing bees) Chomper: (Roaring) Sub Title: "You'll never get away with this!" Ruby: Even Littlefoot and the others are too smart too fall for our personalities like we have. Red Claw: Oh. But we're not finished, Fast Runner. and Thud both pressed the button together as the dome comes down on Ichy and Dil as they covered in cloud dust disguising themselves as Chomper and Ruby We need to add your sparkling personality. (Ichy and Dil smiles while Ruby and Chomper feel worried as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where morning has reached the Great Valley, The Pup star Patrol wait impatiently waiting with Streaky, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Rhett, Ali, Shorty, Tippy, Tricia, Dinah and Dana) Puppy Hot Dog: That's it! We're outta here! Shorty: Wait, Hot Dog! You can't go without the Sky Color Stones. Puppy Krypto: Chomper and Ruby are in Mondo Trouble. And Puppy Hot Dog is right. We are going. Sky Color Stones or no Sky Color Stones. (Then the portal opens up with The Supercat Fan Club coming out and into the Great Valley meeting lots of Prehistoric Pals) Squeaky: Puppies! Are you here? Nikki: We've been looking all over for you guys! Ramone: Have you guys seen Supercat? Puff: Squeaky is really worried. Puppy Krypto: We've seen him. Over there next to our Prehistoric Pals. Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: (Gasps and saw that Streaky is with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike) Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da--DINOSAURS!!!!! (Got scared as they hold onto each other) Puppy Brainy Barker: (Runs up to The Supercat Fan Club) It is okay, kittens. They're friendly. Just like the other dinosaurs. Puppy Bull Dog: Yeah. We go a long time ago helping them getting rid of Sharpteeth. Puppy Tusky Husky: That's right. And Streaky is not afraid of them. Puppy Hot Dog: Do not be afraid of them. Puppy Tail Terrier: The only thing they're afraid of is Red Claw and the other Sharptooth except the little one. Puppy Krypto: By the way, I like you to meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. Squeaky: Oh. (He, Nikki, Ramone and Puff stopped holding onto each other as they walk up to them prehistoric pals) Uh... hello. Littlefoot: Hello to you too. Cera: Four more other kittens. Where'd they come from anyhow? Ducky: They're not from around here anyhow. No no no. Petrie: Me no thinking other kittens like Snooky should be here. Spike: Uh-uh! Squeaky: My name's Squeaky. And I'm the leader of the Supercat Fan Club. This is Nikki. Nikki: (Giggles) Hello. Squeaky: And Ramone and Puff. Ramone: Uh... hello. Puff: How are you doing? Petrie: Yes. Wonderful too see you too. (Then the Sky Color Stones come all the way up from the falling waters of the river as Shorty, Ali and Rhett grabs all seven of them with their long necks) Ali: We got them, Super Puppies. We got them. Rhett: Yeah! Shorty: Take em. (Hands the Super Puppies the seven Sky Color Stones as they put them away) Puppy Hot Dog: About time! (Then Ducky saw the extra sky color stone floating out of the falling water of the river) Ducky: (Grabs one) I got it! WHOOOAH!!! (Falls into the falling water river) Don't worry about me, Puppies. I'm a swimmer. And I can swim through everything! Puppy Krypto: Okay then. You Dinosaurs stay here with Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff and Streaky. Us Super Puppies will be back with Chomper and Ruby! Gotta juice and cut it loose! (And as The Pup Star Patrol went to go rescue Ruby and Chomper we cut back to them in the mysterious beyond still be captive by Red Claw, Screech and Thud) and Chomper wakes up in an energy cage. She tries to touch one of the rods of energy surrounding them. Ruby: (Shocked) Ouch! Red Claw: Oh, Cheer up, Fast Runner. I've sent you and the little sharptooth a visitor. Dil: (Impersonating Ruby) Hi. I'm Ruby! Don’t get up. I am a princess, but out in the Great Forest, titles are meaningless. Ichy: (Impersonating Chomper) Ooh. I'm Chomper. The Talking Sharptooth. Pup Star Patrol have been spotted by the camera that sprout out of the ground. Puppy Krypto: Huh? (Tosses a rock at it) Red Claw: Activate all exterior Super Puppy traps! Thud: But I thought you wanted them to get in. Red Claw: Yes... But I think we can't make it too easy. Pup Star Patrol dodges all the Sharpteeth's bites, but gets corner in the alley. They continues by running up the wall, and the sharpteeth crashes. The Pup Star Patrol gets into where Red Claw, Screech and Thud were in their headquarters Red Claw: Recall all the sharpteeth. Let the Super Puppies in. Puppy Krypto: Huh? Must be our lucky day! [They Rushed down the hall but stops when he sees a video feed.] Ruby? Chomper? the cell of the cave, The Pup Star Patrol slides down the escalator and spots two mountain sharpteeth guarding the cell. Puppy Krypto opens the glass case holding the Prehistoric Pals' lunch, dumps out the water, and puts closes to their mouths All Seven Super Puppies: (Imitating Red Claw's Voices) Attention all Sharpteeth. This is Red Claw. Report to the war room immediately! (The Sharpteeth leave) Puppy Krypto: Yo! Ruby, Chomper! We're gonna blow this pop stand! All Seven Super Puppies: (Disguises again) Open cell number 54. Security Panel: Voice print approved. Handprint necessary for certification. All Seven Super Puppies: (Disguised) Open up this cell or I’ll rip out your electronic brain! Security Panel: Certification unnecessary. You are Red Claw. (Opens the cell up and out comes Ichy and Dil disguise themselves as fake Chomper and fake Ruby) Dil (Ruby): Finally... It's about time you pups showed up! Ichy (Chomper): Thanks for uh... rescuing us. Ruby and I... are glad to be saved by those mean ol Sharpteeth. Puppy Brainy Barker: Let's go. We gotta take you back to the Great Valley with the others. Dil (Ruby): Ooh. Goody! (She hugs The Pup Star Patrol as they, her and Ichy all run off) Red Claw: Ahhh... True love. Hurry home, Super Puppies. Hurry home... Puppy Krypto: Hang tight, pals. Clear juicing ahead... [They all Duck into an old store front and wait. A Mountain Sharpteeth passes by] ''You okay? Ichy (Chomper): Fine. [''Scoots up next to him and takes his arm.] Coming back to rescue us is very brave, Puppies. Puppy Krypto: (Gets up) Hey no biggie. It's a hero's job descriptive. as the fake Ruby kisses them on their heads, before they leave. A Sharptooth follows them Puppy Bull Dog: Hang on, Chomper! Time to light things up! Red Claw: Yes, Super Puppies! The faster, the better. Screech: Ready for dinner, Sir! Red Claw: Eat them, Little Sharptooth and the Fast Runner. Tomorrow, the Great Valley will be a wasteland, and all the Prehistoric Pals will be into our stomachs. ... What is this? Screech! Thud! Thud: (Saw Ruby and Chomper getting away) The fast runner and the smallest sharptooth are getting away, Sir! Screech: We better catch to them or... (He and Thud trips over to the edge of the rocks falling down) They got away, Sir! Red Claw: Find them! Send in all the fast biters as you can. We must not let our dinner escape back to the Great Valley! Screech and Thud: Yes, Sir! (Back in the Great Valley Streaky and the other Prehistoric Pals and even The Supercat Fan Club are waiting for The Pup Star Patrol's return with Ruby and Chomper who are not them but Ichy and Dil disguise as them) Puppy Krypto: (On the audio) Here we are, Ruby and Chomper. Home Sweet Great Valley. Red Claw: The communication system works. We can still monitor his every move. (Cut back to the Great Valley again) Great Valley Residents: Alright, Super Puppies! Good Job! Ducky: I miss ed you Chomper and Ruby. Dil: (Chomps on Ducky until she realized she got too close to her teeth) Ducky: Yipe. (Steps back) Dil (Ruby): I've missed you too. Ducky: Hey, Ruby! How come you have big sharpteeth like Chomper's? Ichy (Chomper): (Confused briefly) Oh the sharpteeth are we? (Chomps on Petrie's head but Petrie flew back away) Petrie: Yeow! Nuh-uh! Not that one. Give a hug. Dil (Ruby): Oh that funny hug. gives a hug to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike by squeezing the life out of them. Cera: Too much... hugging. that night, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff are tucked in with the other longneck dinosaurs and Ichy and Dil walked in. Ichy (Chomper): Kittens, it's story time. Puff: Cool! You always read stories really neat-o, Ruby and Chomper. Ichy (Chomper): You think so? Dil (Ruby): Okay. “Once upon a time, there was a giant, and he was a--” Nikki: Nuh-uh! Remember last night? We started that one! You know. The one about the princess and that meanie witch! There's where we left off! Dil (Ruby): Oh, yeah! Now I remember. “So my pretty, you can’t escape--” Nikki: No, no! That's not the witch! [mimicking the wicked witch of the west] “So, my pretty… You can’t escape!” Dil (Ruby): Uh... (Clears throat) It's kinda late, Kittens. It's time to go to sleep. Good night. (And as the Supercat Fan Club went fast asleep, we cut back to Ali, Shorty, Rhett who told the story to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike at the other side of the Valley) Ali: And Rhett, Shorty and I got off to a bad start, and I was so humiliated I just about popped a bolt! Puppy Krypto: Bad news! I just heard that the Sharpteeth Factory is still online! Ruby? Chomper? What happened? Ichy (Chomper): You tell them, Duh... uh I mean... Ruby. Dil (Ruby): Um... The Sharpteeth caught me and Chomper here before I could detonate! Puppy Brainy Barker: We gotta go back! We'll meet up in the morning' and plan it out! Puppy Hot Dog: And this time! We'll level the sucker! switches to Ruby and Chomper plan their escape from the mysterious beyond away from the fast biters. Red Claw: Perfect! Yee heh heh hah hah hah hah ha ha! Supercat Fan Club wakes up from their sleep and looks out the window. They spot Dil and Ichy telling each other by arguing and duck under the longnecks Ichy: Our plan is working dearly, Dil. Once our lunch lead us to the mysterious beyond, We catch them and eat em all for dinner. Dil: What about Dessert? Or Breakfast? Or... you know what I mean. Ichy: Let's go. We'll cut em all off from the mysterious beyond from there! Squeaky: (Gasps) That's not Chomper and Ruby. (He, Nikki, Ramone and Puff got scared by meowing in fear holding each other as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Ichy and Dil are sleeping the next morning when Ali woke them all up this early) Ali: Chomper, Ruby! Wake up, sugars! Dil (Ruby): (Gasps) Ali, What's wrong? Ichy (Chomper): This had better be important, lady. shifts to the dead tree stars Ali: What the heck happened? Dil (Ruby): I dunno. Don't ask me. But I know who did it. It was a Sharpteeth that did all this. Ichy (Chomper): This is terrible! [Ichy and Dil pull up another dead tree star and seems to be angry. The Supercat Fan Club suspiciously strokes his chin. Scene shifts to a bridge leading out of thee village.] Squeaky: Super Puppies! Uncle Streaky! Wait for us! Streaky: Yo, nephew what's up? Squeaky: Uncle Streaky, We gotta tell you something... It's a secret. Streaky: Later, Pups. Cat chat. (Flew toward Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff as they told him a secret) Okay, Squeaky make it quick! The Super Pups and I along with the Prehistoric Pals here have some Sharpteeth Factory to bake. Squeaky: That's not Ruby and Chomper! Streaky: Say what? Nikki: That's not Ruby and Chomper! Those two are impostors. Streaky: What do you mean? Squeaky: Ducky said that they didn't give them the funny kiss, didn't know what story to read, didn't even do the scary witch voice! Ramone: I recognized them from the movie; Journey through the mists. Puff: And one of them must be the belly dragger AKA Crocodile. Streaky: Kids, I think Ruby and Chomper had a seriously hard time yesterday. They're stressing. Nikki: Nuh-uh! I saw them arguing and making themselves a plan to get rid of the Prehistoric Pals once and for all by eating them into their stomachs! Streaky: Aw. Hey, you kids. You must've had one bad monster dreams. We'll talk about it later, okay? I gotta Streak! (Flies off by catching up with the rest of The Pup Star Patrol as we cut to The Mysterious Beyond where the sharpteeth factory is when the Prehistoric Pals, Streaky and all seven super puppies planned the attack) Puppy Krypto: They're coming back! Get ready! [Ties a rope around a rock and throws grappling hooks back to his team] Petrie: Me no think is such a good idea! Cera: Incoming! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike throw their hooks at the sharpteeth, pulls off their feet and make them fall to the ground. Puppy Krypto: Way a go, guys! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: All right! Puppy Brainy Barker: Way past cool! Puppy Bull Dog: Blimey! Our plan worked really fast! Puppy Hot Dog: Now to find where the sharpteeth are hiding. Puppy Tusky Husky: Yeah! Yeah! Streaky: All right, Ruby! (They all high five each other) Give me a bump! (Gives Dil a bump with his claw but Dil slaps him with her very long tail smacking him toward the rocky wall) tail slap attempt at a high five knocks him halfway across the room Streaky: Yo Rubs, what'd you put in the old cereal this morning? Cera: Well, that’s our third close one tonight! Come on, we gotta move it! get up and get moving, but now The Pup Star Patrol are Suspicious. Later on, The Pup Star Patrol and the Prehistoric Pals hide from another one of these sharpteeth. Ducky: Oh, Krypto this is too weird. It's like the Sharpteeth know our every move before we make it! They have! They have! Puppy Krypto: Yeah... The Old Sharpteeth seems sharper than normal... Okay guys. We're ready! Let's do it to it! (Does the secret handshake to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike except for Ichy and Dil) Ichy (Chomper): Uh... right. (Falls to follow with the secret handshake) Puppy Tail Terrier: Come on, Chomper. You forgot the last part! Dil (Ruby): Oh yeah... Puppy Krypto: Hey, Squeaky is right! Streaky: My fan club is right. You're not Ruby and Chomper. Who are you? Ichy: (Laughs evilly) You really want to know? You don't recognized who we are before we first met the Prehistoric Pals!! (Splashes the paint off of his feathers and so does Dil who splashed the paint off of her reptile skin) I am the terror that flaps in the mist!! Dil: And I'm the croc that is gonna eat you up for dinner and for supper! Ichy: I... am Ichy the Sharpteeth flyer!! Dil: And I... am Dil the Belly Dragger!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike: (Gasps) Ducky: It is Ichy and Dil!! Littlefoot: Run!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike: (Runs away from Ichy and Dil) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Ichy: Get em! Dil: You don't have to tell me what to do! (She goes after the Prehistoric Pals while Ichy rides along with her) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike: (Hides behind the rocks before they could even see Ichy and Dil) Ichy: Say, good night, Dinner! Into our stomachs you go! Ali: Ee-yah! (Hits Ichy and Dil with her two footer feet and lands on her four footer on the ground then The Pup Star Patrol, Streaky and Ali makes sure that Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike are alright) There you go, Sugar-pals! Littlefoot: We owe you big time, Ali. Puppy Krypto: Now it's our turn! Gotta juice! (They and the six other super puppies took out the sky color stones and circles around Ichy and Dil until they all got very dizzy as they all fall down by fainting) Cera: Boy, Red Claw is good. Ichy and Dil fooled everybody! Streaky: Except my fan club! Petrie: You have a fan club, Streaky? Streaky: Yup. Ducky: But if that's not Ruby and Chomper? Where in Great Valley are they? Puppy Tusky Husky: I dunno. But I'll bet that they can tell us! (Cut back to Red Claw, Screech and Thud) Screech: It's ready sir! Red Claw: Well, fast runner. Since the Super Puppies saw through their disguise, we'll make a new and improved models for Ichy and Dil. (Cut back to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Streaky and The Pup Star Patrol who are making Ichy and Dil explain everything) Ichy: ...And the Sharpteeth Factory is guarded by the 20 sharpteeth and sharpteeth flyers. Puppy Brainy Barker: What about Ruby and Chomper? Dil: They are now being eaten by Red Claw our Lord and Master. Puppy Krypto: What!?! We're juicing! (He and the six other Super Puppies go but Cera stopped them) Cera: Pups, wait a sec! We don't even know where they are! But I know the way! We're gonna surprise them for the iron-lip! Puppy Krypto: You Prehistoric Pals do the factory, we'll go get Chomper and Ruby! Catch ya later! (He and the other Super Puppies run ahead toward the sharptooth factory before they grabbed Ichy and Dil. Meanwhile, Red Claw is about to eat Chomper and Ruby with his teeth by the jaws. But the light flickers and the gears jam) Red Claw: Ooh. Now what?! Pup Star Patrol reaches an air vent and tries unsuccessfully to pull open the cover. They then pulls Dil as they make her use the tail slap by opening the hatch Puppy Hot Dog: Torch it! fire the lasers with his eyes at the rims, cutting it open slowly. Cera knocks the rock down toward to where the Sharpteeth are with her horn, which lands as the sharpteeth goes to investigate. Ali throws the grappling hook around the sharpteeth's legs and it falls. They enter the cockpit. Ali: Let's do it, Sugar! (Cut back to Screech and Thud ready to dine on Ruby and Chomper) Screech: Ready, Red Claw! [A laser cuts off a vent cover inside the chamber.] Red Claw: Activate. Bye-Bye, Fast Runner. [An explosion causes another power failure. In the hijacked hover pod, Cera drops a grenade out his window into the garbage transport, causing another explosion] Noo! [He has the system scan the sharpteeth flyers] Infiltrators detected! All Sharpteeth attack! Pup Star Patrol throws Ichy and Dil by replacing them along with Ruby and Chomper as they all run off with them. Screech and Thud went over to Dil and Ichy and Ruby and Chomper are happy to see The Pup Star Patrol run up with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike as they are happy to see Ruby and Chomper are back. And all seven Prehistoric Pals breathes a sigh relief as The Pup Star Patrol took them all back to where they came from as they and Ali headed back to the Great Valley Streaky: How ya doin', Rubs? Ruby: Fine, thanks to you and The Pup Star Patrol! Pup Star Patrol put Ichy and Dil to where Ruby and Chomper Originally were. Puppy Krypto: Let's cruise! I don't like this company here! all run off and Ruby closes the door with the rock of a boulder behind them Past cool! and Thud returns as they all ate Ichy and Dil into their stomachs for their defeat. Ichy and Dil: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!/ICHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY! (They all got eaten into Screech and Thud's stomachs and the inside of them got them all fat and burped) Red Claw: NOO! THIS CAN"T BE!! Puppy Krypto: (On Security feed) You were close, Red Claw, but close only counts in bull shoes. Cera: Have a dreadful day! Pup Star Patrol uses the sky color stones and runs off. Screech: The belly dragger and the sharpteeth have failed us, sir. But we fast biters manage to eat them instead of the little biter and the fast runner. Thud: Yes. And there's seems to be some glitches. and Dil who are in Screech and Thud's bellies started to digestion. Red Claw: You fool! Get out of there! Before I... and Thud started to stink up by farting out of their butts making up a stink as the sharpteeth factory explodes NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! the grownup dinosaurs of the Great Valley started to cheer for The Pup Star Patrol and the Prehistoric Pals Littlefoot: Thanks for saving our lives back there, Ali. Ducky: Yes. Without you we've been sharpteeth bate by that belly dragger and the sharpbeak. Yep, yep, yep! Ali: Sometimes my Marshall Arts with a two footer should come in handy one day. But I'm still too young to handle things as my mother usually says... I still have something sharpteeth never have; a mind and a heart o' my own. (Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Ali bump their fist up and down and give each other thumbs up then we cut back to The Supercat Fan Club when Ruby and Chomper walk up to them) Ruby: Hi, Kittens. ...It's really us. Ruby and Chomper. Honest. Come 'ere you. (Gives Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff the funny kisses on both of their cheeks and their noses) Squeaky: Ruby! It's really you! Nikki: You're back! Ramone: And so soon! Puff: Yeah! Ruby: (Does the scary witch voice) "That it is, my pretty!" Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: (Laughs) Chomper: Don't forget me. I'm all right too you know. Squeaky: Yep. Even Chomper the friendly sharptooth. Streaky: (Flew down toward his fan club) Hold it, nephew. I'm not sure that's the real Chomper. Cera: (Came too as well) I still say he's a sharptooth. Chomper: Oh really? Then I guess I'll have to prove it. (Roars loudly) Streaky: He's a fake. Come on, Kids. We gotta streak! (He, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff ran off) Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: All right! Chomper: I'll show you fake, Streaky Supercat! (Chases by following Streaky and his fan club) Ruby: (Laughing) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts